


Unfair Advantage

by JusticeyLeague



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: And they ride space mountain, Disney, I may make more, M/M, The pack goes to Disney, basically all fluff, so much fluff OMIGOD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1554332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JusticeyLeague/pseuds/JusticeyLeague
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The pack goes to Disney and they ride Space Mountain. Stiles is a little nervous. SO MUCH FLUFF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfair Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I love Disney so freakin much so I thought I should combine my two favorite things. 
> 
> No beta though :c
> 
> Enjoy~

"This isn't fair, just so ya know." Stiles says offhandedly as he nervously shuffles his feet.

Derek scoffs as Isaac and Scott laugh. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, Stiles, and Derek are currently standing in line for "Space Mountain" at Disney World. The idea had first popped into Derek's head during a pack movie night. They had been watching the Lion King and Erica had confessed her lifetime wish to go to Disney. Most of the pack had quickly agreed. 

Derek had thought it over and as it turned out they had been stretching themselves quite thin and decided that, yes, they needed a vacation. Desperately. Now, standing in line; the stench of sweat and dirt, the overwhelming murmur of too many voices at one time, and the complete and utter lack of personal space had Derek seriously reconsidering how he could've ever thought that this was a good idea. 

Derek is jostled back into the present by a man in what appears to be a space cadet uniform asking him how many is in his party.

"Six." Derek says.

There's an excited squeal from Erica as their pointed to a small metal gate seep rating them from the ride.

"Seats one through six." And then the man is gone, already scurrying off to direct more cramped guests to a designated spot.

"Cause you guys have like, night vision, and I'm over here with no possible way to see in the dark. Hence the unfairness. Just FYI." Stiles finishes with a huff.

Derek rolls his eyes and points Stiles towards the first seat.

"You're sitting in the front." 

Stiles raises an eyebrow but thankfully just steps into line. Derek steps into the second slot, followed by Scott in third, then Isaac in fourth, Erica in fifth, and lastly Boyd in sixth.

"It can't be that dark, Stiles." Scott says.

Stiles just crosses his arms and bounces his fingers nervously.

"You don't have to go on this if you don't want to ya know." Derek points out.

Stiles turns to him with an incredulous look.

"Dude, it's just a rollercoaster. I'm Stiles Fuuc-reakin Stilinski." He covers quickly, mindful of small ears. 

Derek just lets out a huff that sounds suspiciously like laughter. 

"Whatever you say, babe."

Xxxxx

Stiles was so wrong. So wrong that it hurts.

"I changed my mind, I want off." 

Derek flat out laughs this time. "Too late now."

Stiles' reply is cut off by their car, which is unsurprisingly shaped like a rocket, snapping into action and beginning to travel through a tube that Derek assume is supposed to mimic a launch sequence. 

Erica is laughing, Scott is cheering, Stiles is grumbling, and Boyd is stoic as always as they pull out of the blue tube. A couple blinding flashes later, Derek realizes that the ride just took a picture.

"I think I blinked!" Erica shouts.

"Oh my God, I've been blinded!" Scott screams rubbing at his eyes.

Isaac throws his hands up and starts cheering as they begin a launch sequence. Boyd's quiet as always.

Derek can already tell this is gonna be real fun.

Xxx 

Stiles screwed up. Stiles screwed up big time.

That's the only thing he can think as the car is making a quick path to what appears to be a pitch black dark room. It's not that he's scared of Rollercoasters, in fact, he loves them. 

He's just never done them in complete darkness before.

His nerves are on overdrive, his thoughts are out the window, he has a death grip on the handrail holding him in his seat.

When they finally reach the top, Stiles holds his breath and the car comes to a rolling stop...

And then promptly takes off. 

There's a quick right turn that has half of the car shouting with glee. Stiles shrieks. 

Derek, being the jerk that he is, laughs at him. 

Stiles can't find it within himself to care though as there's another sudden right turn and then an unexpected height climb that has him flying up slightly out of his seat. The car slows down a bit before speeding back up and going in what feels like a circle and another right turn before another jump. There's a couple more turns and by the third one, Stiles has released his death grip on the seat and is beginning to relax. 

That is until they reach a drop.

While the others might've expected it Stiles certainly did not. His stomach is left behind as the car makes such a sudden drop that Stiles screams bloody murder.

Derek's laughter fills his ears as Stiles feels a hand on his shoulder from behind. 

"By the way, there's a drop back there." Stiles knows he's grinning.

Yeah, I not-" Another drop comes out of nowhere, this one way steeper. His sentence kind of runs off into what sounds to be part-hiss, part-screeching. Now everyone is laughing. 

"I hate you all!" Stiles shouts over the whirring of the mechanics. He knows he's been heard because if anything, the laughter gets louder. The rocket begins to turn to the right and soon a whooshing sound begins to fill the air. Stiles guesses that it's a sign that the ride is almost over. He kind of wishes it wasn't.

The car goes through one final red tube and makes one final turn before they're pulling up to a platform that holds a cast member and tv's displaying the pictures taken at the beginning of the ride. 

After everyone files out of the car, they make their way over to the tv's. And immediately begin bawling with laughter. 

The display shows Boyd in the back, stoic as ever, but if you look close enough you can see a slight smile beginning to pull at his lips. Erica is in front of him; her hair whipping backwards, and true to her word, eyes closed. 

"Well, damn." She laughs.

Isaac is next, his arms are thrown akimbo in the air and his eyes are squeezed shut with joy. Scott is after him, and by far, one of the funniest. In the photo he already has his hands up rubbing against his eyes, his mouth open in what appears to be a shout of displeasure at being nearly blinded. Derek is sitting in front of Scott with what appears to be fondness covering his features. There's a few jokes about how Derek may secretly like them before they all shift their attention to Stiles. His mouth is wide open, clearly the beginning of a scream, his eyes are wild and you can see the indents in the handrail from where he's been gripping it too hard. 

After everyone's laughter settles down, Stiles turns and claps his hands together.

"So who wants to go again?" Stiles beams.

Scott groans and rubs his eyes some more.

**Author's Note:**

> This started out being kinda on the fact that werewolves can see in the dark but then ended up just them having butt loads of fun. I'm not sorry.


End file.
